Cry
by FFaNtaC aNimeFan
Summary: [Songfic]- Naruto unexpectedly finds...Sasuke? "Cry" by Mandy Moore


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this song "Cry" by Mandy ****Moore******

****

****

**Author's Note: Ok, I haven't written in a LOOONG time because I was preoccupied with something else…well, this is my very first songfic. I chose to do this song because I had just watched the movie "A Walk to Remember" and I got into the angsty/depressed mood…;; so yea…. Well here it is!**

****

****

****

****

**__**

**__**

**_I'll always remember_**

**_It was late afternoon_**

**_It lasted forever_**

**_And ended too soon_**

**_You were all by yourself_**

**_Staring up at a dark gray sky_**

**_I was changed_**

As the setting sun cast blotchy shadows over the town of Konoha, one person was left walking through the streets.

"Aah, finally a peaceful place to enjoy my ramen…"

The blond made a sudden turn into a narrow alley and then slipped into a crack. The sun shone on his tanned face as he stood up, gazing at the stretch of grass, waving from the wind in front of him. He walked a couple steps and then settled down, looking up to see a pond ahead shimmering from the sun's reflection. He froze with awe, soaking up the beauty and serenity of the area. He then looked down to slurp up some ramen from his bowl.

**_In places no one would find_**

**_All your feelings so deep inside_**

**_It was then that I realized_**

**_That forever was in your eyes_**

**_The moment I saw you cry_**

**_The moment that I saw you cry_**

He smiled with satisfaction as the hot broth traveled down into his body, shivering from the feeling. He sat there for a couple of seconds, emptying his mind of everything when something catches his eye. He squints his eye to see a faint figure crouching near the pond. His hand goes up to his forehead, blocking the direct sunlight that restrains him from seeing clearly. From this method, he discovered that the figure was Sasuke. He put down his ramen bowl and stared some more.

"Sasuke….Sasuke……Why would he be here?"

The confused blond slipped a silent gasp throught his lips as he noticed that Sasuke was holding something. He quietly tip-toed closer and hid behind a bush, now being able to see everthing. He raised his head a little, trying to see what he was holding.

"It's…a photo?! What would Sasuke be doing with a photo?"

He raised his head even more to determine what was on the photo.

"I..ITACHI?!"

Naruto quickly ducked down, covering his mouth, mentally swearing at himself for blurting out so loud. He peered over the bush again, realizing that Sasuke's shoulders were softly shaking. Confused, he looked at the photo again, noticing drops of wet tears falling onto it. His eyes widened with disbelief as he slowly backed away.

****

**_It was late in September_**

**_And I've seen you before_**

**_You were always the cold one_**

**_But I was never that sure_**

**_You were all by yourself_**

**_Staring up at a dark gray sky_**

**_I was changed_**

"I…I don't believe this! Sasuke….crying?!"

The bewildered blond quietly slipped back to his original spot, forgetting about his ramen.

****

**_In places no one would find _**

**_All your feelings so deep inside_**

**_It was then that I realized_**

**_That forever was in your eyes _**

**_The moment I saw you cry_**

He sat there, staring with disbelief at his companion….one of the most cold-hearted people he has ever known….crying!

****

**_I wanted to hold you_**

**_I wanted to make it go away_**

**_I wanted to know you_**

**_I wanted to make your everything, all right…_**

He felt bad for some reason….horrible even! For all he did was sit there and watch as his companion wept. He wanted to go over to him and stop his tears. He wanted to embrace him and comfort him. He was shocked from his own feelings, not understanding why he felt this way, for he did not understand why Sasuke was mourning over a photo of his brother.

**_I'll always remember…_**

**_It was late afternoon…_**

**_In places no one would find_**

**_All your feelings so deep inside_**

**_It was then that I realized _**

**_That forever was in your eyes_**

**_The moment I saw you cry _**

Naruto gazed one last time at Sasuke before picking up his ramen bowl to leave. He stood there for a couple of minutes, trying to retaliate what just happened. He finally turned away, and walked…..

**_I think I saw you ...... cry..._**


End file.
